


harder, better, faster, stronger

by ness (nessismore)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, OT3, PWP, Surveillance, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-21
Updated: 2013-02-21
Packaged: 2017-11-30 00:33:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/693306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nessismore/pseuds/ness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve says, "We should have sex," what's Darcy supposed to say? No?</p>
            </blockquote>





	harder, better, faster, stronger

**Author's Note:**

> This was written before "anything, anytime, anywhere" and it's my very first attempt at OT3 smut. So apologies for the PWP, and a huuuuuge thanks to katertots for holding my hand and encouraging me throughout the writing of this, and for beta'ing this for me.
> 
> Also, she prompted it (the prompt: any, "We should have sex.")

Squeaks and moans filled the room, interspersed sporadically with a woman’s breathy, “Harder! I want it harder!” and a man growling, “Yeah, you like it like that? You like that?” 

Darcy felt her face turning red and turned to the soldiers sitting on either side of her at the desk in their hotel room. She’d been avoiding looking at them for the better part of an hour because she was trying to maintain a professional air and she was embarrassed at the fact that listening to this was getting her hot. This was her first mission with Steve and Bucky and one of her first missions as a field agent. Normally it was exciting, but this just happened to be excitement of the wrong kind. It was hard to tail a couple when they never left their room. And it was just her luck she just happened to be stuck with the two people she’d imagined fucking her through the floor since she’d met them. Listening to two people bang while sitting between the two men she wanted to bangwas crazy distracting. She was aware of every movement Bucky made, every breath Steve took in, and if she didn’t break the silence soon, she was going to start touching herself, and that would just be uncomfortable for everyone involved.

The squeaking stopped, and Darcy thought that she was getting a reprieve when they heard the thumping started. Great. Now they were fucking against the wall. Darcy closed her eyes and tried not to imagine the scene going on in the hotel room a few floors down, but that proved to be impossible, and soon she was imagining Steve pinning her against the wall as he thrust into her, and damn it, if her panties weren’t already wet before, they were totally soaked now.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” the woman in the other room screamed in time to the thumps.

Darcy groaned. “So…this is not what I was expecting when Coulson sent us to do surveillance.”

Bucky grinned and put his arm around her, and she tried not to imagine him sliding that arm down to cup her breast. “What, most of your assignments don’t consist of listening to people having sex?” 

God, his voice sounded like sex. It sent a frisson of pleasure through her, and she hoped he didn’t look at her breasts too closely because she was pretty sure that even through the bra, he’d be able to tell that her nipples were hard.

She laughed and it sounded throaty and sexy, and she was pretty sure Bucky’s eyes darkened. “Surprisingly, no. I wonder if Coulson knows our mark is part rabbit.” Because he and this woman had been at it for almost an hour. Bucky smirked, then his gaze flicked down to her lips, down to her boobs, and then lower, where her skirt was bunching up, and she could picture him down there, face buried between her thighs.

She thought that if she tried, even just a little, she’d be able to get him to fuck her. She tried to turn her thoughts away from that, because as tempting as it was, Steve was still in the room. But the idea of her riding Bucky while Steve watched was incredibly hot and it was not helping her in the least. 

The woman came and came _hard_ over the airways, and the man was clearly fucking her through her orgasm. Darcy almost flinched at the shot of pure arousal that rushed down her spine. She glanced over at Steve, who was staring stoically forward, a blank piece of paper in front of him, then over at Bucky who seemed so close. Fuck, she was going to jump either one or both of them if she didn’t get a hold of herself. She wondered if they’d say anything if she slipped into the bathroom to relieve herself of her problem.

And then, Steve looked over at her and Bucky, and, clear as day, muttered, “We should have sex.”

Darcy couldn’t be held responsible for her actions then, because she was pretty sure she launched herself at him. They would have fallen if Steve hadn’t had such good reflexes and managed to keep them upright. Then they were joined in a fusion of lips and tongues, and she would have channeled Mae West and asked if there was a gun in his pocket, but that would have required taking her lips off his and she just wasn’t ready to do that. Steve’s hands cupped her ass, pressing her tightly to the bulge in his pants and God, everything felt so good, and she thought she could come just by rubbing against him.

She could still hear the other couple having sex, could hear Bucky breathing heavily in the background and it got her so hot she ground harder, faster against Steve. He tore his lips away from hers and nipped at her earlobe. He growled, “You keep doing that, this’ll be over before it starts.” That sound, low and guttural, vibrated through her, and she pressed tighter against him. She was close, so close, when Steve pulled her away. She whimpered and tried to move closer, and he ran his tongue along her neck before scraping his teeth against her shoulder. “Bad Darcy.” 

She wound her arms around his neck and leaned in to trail kisses along his chin, nibbling along his jaw. “Want you,” she said, Her voice was a whisper of breath against his skin. 

“Yes,” he whispered. Steve’s hands moved from her hips to her blouse, and he kissed every inch of skin he revealed as he pulled off her shirt. She turned to see Bucky, pants down and stroking himself in his chair as he watched them with undisguised hunger.

“Want you, too,” she moaned as Steve removed her bra.

“Oh, you’ll get me, doll,” Bucky said and he drew in a sharp breath as he watched Steve lave her nipples with long, slow licks before sucking one hard into his mouth. 

“Come play,” she demanded, her hands threaded in Steve’s hair and holding her tightly to her breast. She needed him closer. She needed both of them closer. 

Bucky shook his head. “Not yet.” She was about to say something else when Steve slipped one finger, then a second inside her and she forgot about thinking at all.

“She’s so wet, Bucky.” Steve lifted his mouth from her tit and looked up at Bucky, pumping two fingers inside of her. “So wet, so tight.” He kissed her hard then pressed his thumb against her clit, and she swore she saw stars. She screamed into his mouth as she came.

“Now. I want you now,” she murmured, and Steve lifted her up with him as he stood and tumbled her on the bed. He unzipped her skirt and slipped it off, then swore when he tore her panties off in his excitement. She reached up, impatiently tugging at the buttons of his shirt and pushing it off his shoulders. “Mine,” she said, running her fingers along the hard planes of his chest.

“Yours,” he agreed as he hurried out of his pants and boxers. He pulled a condom from his pants pocket and quickly rolled it on. They were both completely naked when he settled above her. “Are you sure?” he asked. She nodded and he thrust into her in one smooth stroke. Her eyes grew wide at the raw pleasure of it, and she bucked her hips to bring him closer. She’d known it would feel like this with him, and as he pressed her lips to hers, as she let his tongue invade her mouth, he began to move inside her. He went slowly at first, a maddening pace that had her wrapping her legs around his hips trying to pull him harder, closer. Then, as if spurred on by the needy sighs and cries coming from her, he began to move faster, pounding hard into her so that every thrust felt like it was going to bind them together permanently. The friction was delicious and she thought she could do this with him forever.

“More,” she moaned, tilting up to meet his every thrust. He straightened, tossed her legs over his shoulders, and good Lord, that angle was perfect as he gave her what she asked for. She alternated between watching Steve piston into her again and again, driving her towards climax, and turning her head to watch Bucky, who was naked by this point, licking his lips and moving his hips in time to Steve’s as he stroked himself. Her vocabulary was seriously deteriorating as Steve drove into her, but she managed to reach out to Bucky and once again demand, “Play.”

This time he came to her, settling on the bed beside her. Her fingers closed around his cock and he let out a gravelly sound that felt almost as good as the things Steve was doing to her. Bucky wasn’t quite as long as Steve, but he was thicker and she couldn’t wait to get it inside her. “Mine,” she said, pumping her hand up and down.

“Hell yeah, doll,” he said through gritted teeth. “All yours.”

She urged him to come closer, so that he was kneeling down beside her head, and she brought his cock closer, licking the tip. Steve’s hips jerked, breaking rhythm, and he seemed to grow even harder inside of her. “Fuck, sweetheart,” he gasped. Bucky couldn’t seem to make a sound, his eyes were closed and his mouth was wide in an unuttered cry of ecstasy. She closed her mouth around him, hollowing out her cheeks, and Steve’s cock twitched inside her. She’d thought it was hot to have Bucky jerk off while she and Steve fucked, but having Steve inside her, watching while she sucked Bucky off, knowing that it turned him on, was just as good, if not better. She slowly slid her mouth off of him, and she couldn’t tell if the noise that Bucky made was one of protest or excitement. She circled her tongue around the head of his shaft before sucking him back in.

His hands combed through her hair, crooning nonsense words as she moved her mouth over him. Steve moved her legs from his shoulders to around his waist and leaned forward, pushing even deeper inside her, to suck on her tits as he watched her use her mouth to wrench all sorts of obscenities from Bucky’s lips. 

After a few moments, Steve straightened. “Let’s try this,” Steve murmured, and she pried her mouth away from Bucky and Steve flipped her on her stomach. His hands ran down her back, resting on her ass before he grabbed her hips. Then he filled her again, pulling her hips up to his, and she couldn't help the noise that came out of her. She’d never thought of herself as a screamer before, but the way he felt inside her was just unreal. He leaned over to kiss the back of her neck, and she rocked her hips back to bring him deeper inside her.

Steve reduced her to one word demands, because all she could do was pant, “Harder.” 

He scraped his teeth against her shoulder, and said, “Not yet.”

And then Bucky’s cock was back in front of her and she took him into her mouth again. This time, he tangled his hands through her hair, using his hold on her to guide her as he pushed gently into her welcoming mouth. Both of them were inside her and it was heaven.

Soon both men pumping into her and she’d never felt so good. Every time Steve thrust, it pushed her farther on to Bucky’s cock, and she was determined to take him as deep as possible, because she loved the sounds he made when she managed to take in another half inch. Her fingers played over what she couldn’t fit. He kept repeating “Fuck…oh fuck, baby girl,” and she felt him swell, then explode between her lips. Even if she didn’t swallow, she wouldn’t have been able to pull away because Bucky’s hands grasped her hair so firmly, and he held her in place over him. She drank down every drop, reveling in the taste of him. He flopped back against the headboard looking dazed. Darcy licked her lips when she noticed he was still hard. 

“Holy shit,” Bucky muttered, and watched as Steve fucked Darcy harder, as if inspired by watching her give Bucky the blow job of his life. With her mouth free, it was her turn to make noise, and she was shouting “Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” as Steve brought her closer and closer to orgasm.

“So good,” he murmured, and she turned her head to look at him. His eyes were dark, his face intense as he concentrated on getting her off. He leaned forward and they shared a tongue-tangling kiss. Her breath turned shallow, and she lost all ability to think as he drove her up and over the pinnacle. She tightened around him, and that seemed to do it for him, because he drove hard into her one more time before he was coming, too. 

She collapsed on the bed, sweaty and sated between the vee of Bucky’s legs. Steve pulled out of her, tossed the condom in the trash by the bed, and lay beside her, cradling her gently against his chest. In the background, the couple was still having sex, but Darcy was so well satisfied she didn’t even care. Steve planted kisses against her shoulder as he whispered, “So beautiful. You’re so beautiful.”

She took her hand in his and brushed her lips against his knuckles. “Right back atcha, honey.”

A cool, metal hand brushed across her hair. She looked up to see Bucky smiling at them, and he looked hard and very, very ready.

He grinned at her and leaned down to roll one of her nipples between his fingers. “You ready for round two, baby girl?”

And just like that, she was ready to go again. She was still weak-limbed and lazy, but she crawled out of Steve’s arms and up Bucky’s body. She gave him a long, lingering kiss that had their tongues teasing and tangling until she was dizzy from lack of air. “Give it to me, Sarge.”

“You want to ride, dollface, or did the punk wear you out?”

She looked at Steve, who’d sat up to lean against the headboard next to Bucky. He looked entirely too pleased with himself, but he she supposed it was justified, because she was worn out. She was ready to let Bucky do all the work. “Ride later. Fuck me now.”

She settled between Steve’s legs, draped herself halfway down his body. Bucky kissed her again, and Darcy murmured happily as his fingers slowly entered her. He buried his face between her breasts then scraped his teeth against her nipples. “I love your tits, baby,” he said, then sucked one nipple into his mouth before turning his attention to the other one, all while moving his fingers in and out of her. “No,” she moaned, even as she writhed against his hand. “Fuck me.” 

He nuzzled her neck. “Our little princess is demanding, isn’t she Steve?”

Steve’s chuckle rumbled through her, and he reached around to slowly knead her breasts, making her groan. “She is. Are you going to give her what she wants?”

“I don’t know if I should,” Bucky murmured, scraping his teeth against her neck. “Wouldn’t want her to get spoiled.”

“Bucky—“ His name ends in a wail as he twisted his fingers inside her. Her hands reached around for something, and they found Steve’s hands. Their fingers tangled, and she arched back into Steve’s chest, moving Bucky’s fingers further into her.

“Darcy,” Bucky murmured, withdrawing his fingers. He held up his index finger up and traced it along her lower lip before he put that finger in his mouth and lapping the taste of her off of it. He licked her lips, then his tongue entered her mouth. It was hot as hell to taste herself on him. Bucky pulled back. He pulled a condom from the drawer of the bedside table and rolled it on.

“Yes.” Darcy’s breath came out in a hiss as she clutched Steve’s hands and leaned harder against him. Bucky penetrated her slowly, and she could feel every ridge and rib of his cock until he was all the way inside her. It was agony. It was ecstasy, and she wanted more. “Harder.”

Bucky smiled and shook his head as he began to withdraw. “I don’t think so. You had hard, now you get slow.” He pulled almost all the way out before he began entering her slowly, so slowly, yet again. This went on for a few minutes, Darcy’s breath coming in desperate pants and she looked up at Steve. She could feel him growing hard again as he watched Bucky tease her.

“Make him go faster.”

Steve laughed and kissed her forehead. “No.” 

“No fair.” Bucky entered her again, and Darcy thought she might cry. His pace was enough to set every nerve ending on fire but not enough to let her come. When she tried to push her hips up hard to meet his, he stopped, held her hips still, and moved even slower. She wasn’t sure how long this went on for. It could have been minutes, it could have been an hour. All she knew was that she was on the precipice and she couldn’t get over the edge. She tried to release Steve’s hands so she could bring herself off, but Steve refused to let her go. Instead, he held her as she writhed, murmuring love words in her ear.

“You look so beautiful with him inside you,” he said and she arched her hips up again. “So beautiful. We could fuck you forever.”

“Bucky,” she practically sobbed, squirming against them. 

“My poor, poor baby girl,” Bucky crooned as he slowly entered her again. “I think I know what you want.”

“I want you to fuck me,” she gasped.

“I think he is fucking you, baby doll,” Steve said softly. “Fucking you good, too.”

“So goooood,” she moaned as Bucky shifted his hips and it hit a spot she hadn’t realized was so exquisitely sensitive. “But I wanna come. Let me come.”

“I think our girl has suffered enough,” Bucky said, nipping at her protruding nipples. She shrieked as she pushed closer to the edge, but it wasn’t enough.

“More, Bucky. Please.” She closed her eyes and clung tightly to Steve’s hands. “Please, Steve.”

“She said it so politely, Buck. Give it to her,” Steve ordered, and Bucky thrust harder, faster, pistoning in and out of her until she was contracting around him. She turned her head so she was screaming into Steve’s chest.  

Steve ran his fingers through her hair as Bucky continued pumping into her. She wasn’t sure how long he kept it up, but she came again and again, until she was crying out incoherently, holding tighter to Steve’s hands. Finally, during her last climax when she was sure she couldn’t possibly take anymore, Bucky ground his hips to hers and, with a guttural cry, Bucky came. The three of them lay in a heap, tangled together and catching their breath before any of them could move again. Bucky moved first, getting up to dispose of his condom, then the three of them cuddled up in the middle of the bed, Darcy sandwiched between them.

She trailed her fingers across Steve’s arm where it was anchored around her waist. “Mine,” she whispered, then stroked Bucky’s cheek. “Mine,” she repeated.

Bucky kissed her forehead, and Steve pressed his lips to her shoulder. “Ours,” they said together, and Darcy giggled.

—

When Coulson called for a report, the three of them were sitting back at the desk with the surveillance equipment. They were fully dressed and all business as the couple finally stopped banging, and they finally heard the information they needed. Pillow talk, apparently, was not their mark’s strong point. After sharing their information, Steve turned down the volume on the speaker, pulled Darcy into his arms, and they followed Bucky back into bed.


End file.
